Mental Block
by QuintessenceNevermore
Summary: Beastboy accidentally causes Raven to put a mental block on her powers, which results in both good and bad consequences.


**(Note: This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction. Because I have changed over the years, I will be making alterations to the original Prologue [which was all I had written]. Of course, only the people who saw the original [which isn't many] will be able to see the difference. The main difference is that this story is designed for those familiar with the 2003 Teen Titans while the original had to be more descriptive. The second being that I have had more experience with writing since then.)**

 **Prologue**

Raven was lying on her bed reading her favorite book _(which will remain unnamed for now)_ when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She sighed before putting a bookmark in her book _(she refused to ruin a book by folding the pages)_ grabbed her cloak from off her dresser and quickly rushed over to open the door. The moment she opened the door.

The moment Raven opened the door, she felt the waves of emotion enter the room and she knew who had knocked on her door before she even looked down at the boy three inches smaller than her, aka, Beastboy.

Immediately she could feel her heartbeat speeding up and her body heated up as her blood flow also sped up causing her cheeks to turn red. She tried not to choke as she asked _(with a lie in mind)_ : "Is there a reason you decided to interrupt me while I was meditating?" Beastboy, despite knowing she was lying, nervously asked "Will you...go swimming...with me?... Please?"

Raven was about to say no, but the nervous expression on Beastboy's face combined with the emotions radiating from him _(that she always had difficulty resisting_ _)_ convinced her to instead say "Yes Beastboy. I will go swimming with you.

Immediately Beastboy's eyes lit up and Raven barely had time to react as he grabbed her arm and dragged her through the tower down to the beach of the island they lived on.

Beastboy had already been wearing his swim trunks (a _fact Raven had noticed as he dragged her down to the beach and fortunately he did not notice her embarrassment)_ and Raven not wanting to go back to her room to change decided to take off her cloak, boots, and her belt.

As they swam, Raven had even more difficulty controlling her emotions than ever. It wasn't just the strain of performing physical and mental task simultaneously. She did that all the time. It wasn't just the waves of emotion radiating from Beastboy _(though that didn't make it any easier)_ because she dealt with his emotions all the time. It was the fact that she was completely exposed, combined with the other variables of the barrage of emotions coming from Beastboy and the strain of physical activity.

Time passed on with the two swimming, with Beastboy occasionally splashing Raven only to stop after seeing her intimidating glare _(a technique developed over years of practice, often preceding the reveal of Raven's demonic eyes)._ Eventually, they had to get out of the water when their bodies started to wrinkle beyond just the fingers.

As they lay on the sand to dry off, Beastboy asked "Why don't we do this more often? Spending time together, having fun?"

Raven sighed and said, "Beastboy, you know why I can't."

Beastboy sat up and angrily snapped "Your father is dead! You can feel emotions now without fearing that he will control you!"

Raven gasped as her emotions suddenly had a surge of energy and she struggled to gain control. As she did so, she heard herself yell "It isn't that simple! I can't just change how I act just because you aren't happy with my attitude." Before she could blurt out anything else, Raven teleported back to her room.

Once Raven was in the room, she suddenly felt calm again thanks to the enchantments she put on her room to drain excess emotion from her when it got too strong for her to deal with on her own. She didn't care that she had left the rest of her clothes on the beach. She knew that Beastboy would bring it back for her.

She mumbled to herself "Why does he always do things that upset me?"

She undressed and hung her leotard up to dry before crawling under the sheets of her bed to rest.

As she lay in bed, she thought of the past _(specifically about Beastboy)_ : When the team first met, how she had accidentally let it slip that she thought Beastboy was funny. She hadn't been used to him at the time, but fortunately, she had gotten used to him quickly. She remembered how Beastboy...and Cyborg **[the "..." is to show that Cyborg was an afterthought]** entered her mind and her two of her emotions caused her a lot of trouble by revealing _(albeit not too explicitly)_ her feelings towards him. She remembered Terra and her jealousy when Beastboy had a crush on her. It had taken time, but she had finally accepted Terra. It had been painful when Terra betrayed them, and even more painful when she sacrificed herself to stop Slade. She remembered how Beastboy comforted her after Malchior deceived her. Finally, she thought of more recently when they fought against the Brotherhood of Evil. Seeing Beastboy being responsible finally pushed her feelings past the point of having a crush on a close friend to actually being in love with a close friend.

After a bit of thinking, she decided to check on Beastboy. She focused her mind and searched mentally for Beastboy and was shocked at what she found.

Beastboy was talking to Robin, and the topic of the discussion was about her.

Raven could feel the anger radiating from the two _(although Robin was able to stay calm despite his anger)_ as he said "Beastboy, Raven may be the least social person on this team, but she is also the most emotionally vulnerable. She may act like killing Trigon doesn't affect her, but he was still her father. Bringing him into your argument may have been more hurtful than you intended."

Raven almost lost her concentration when Beastboy raised his voice and said "But she shouldn't use her father as an excuse for why she shouldn't feel. Her father is dead. He can't control her anymore!"

Raven panicked when Robin slammed Beastboy into the wall and harshly said "Raven has lived her entire life not being allowed to feel, and suddenly her biggest reason for not feeling has vanished. You may see that as something to be relieved of, but for Raven, it is something to be terrified of."

Raven couldn't bear to listen any further so she withdrew from the scene and return to her body. Once back in her body, she fell asleep. Unknown to her, tears fell from her eyes as she slept.


End file.
